Exposed
Exposed is the first episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. We are introduced to Teddy Winslow, Peter Ishitori, Seamus Decker, Micheal Bolt, Wallace Hightower, Mel Oursan (Millennium Force), Fiona Mabalard (Furry 325), Professor Charles Lashing, Lavender Grey, Marie Xephila Richard, Lola Martinez, Corinne Janssen, Rin Koruda, Ajax, Count Vladsmir, Kosarin, and the Wolf Pack. Plot The Kappa Sigma Tau boys are hosting a frat party and we see them finishing their work and starting it up. Meanwhile, in the Monster World, Count Vladsmir has used the moonstones to break the seal between their worlds and 5 wolf pack escape into the human world. Back at the Frat Party, Mel Oursan and Fiona Mabalrad, the two BFFs on campus, as well as good friends of Teddy, are talking about event on campus when Seamus curiosity takes over and notices a flaw that he doesn't see in the other guests, he thinks they are androids. Teddy tells him he's crazy and give the laddies some space, but he has already gone into detective mode. He goes through everything he thinks can distinct man from machine. When he takes Fiona's hand in a slow dance, it goes threw her top and touches an ice cold interior, metal. With Mel and Fiona's cover blown as Android Roller Coasters (ARC's) of Millennium Force and Furry 325. Teddy and Peter drag Seamus out with Mel and Fiona to Lashing's house. From there he confirms the fact to them and what he knows about their creator and good friend, Jeff. He also warns that Count Vladsmir has broken the seal between their worlds, which lets monsters run free during the darkness, but most can't survive the sunlight. However, this exception is werewolves. Things seem normal, but their are strange reports of giant dogs scavenging through the campus. A few days later, they hear voices inside a janitor's closet in the McKnight Field House, 5 students say they were attacked by werewolves, which connects to the fact that those students were said to be acting a little weird. They told them to get it reported and that a new team of heroes will rise to take them down. Cast * Teddy Winslow * Mel/Millennium Force * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 * Peter Ishitori * Seamus Decker * Charles Lashing * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt * Wallace Hightower * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey (uncredited) * Marie Xephila Richard (uncredited) * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen (uncredited) * Jolie Hoang-Rappaport-Rin Koruda (uncredited) * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez (uncredited) * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir (voice) * Kosarin Guest Stars * Wolf Pack 1/Student 1 * Wolf Pack 2/Student 2 * Wolf Pack 3/Student 3 * Wolf Pack 4/Student 4 * Wolf Pack 5/Student 5 Coaster Power N/A Errors to be added Notes * This episode is similar to the first 3 episodes of GSA as the team does not morph and we learn more about the characters backstories * Unlike in GSA, Vladsmir's threat is more prevalent in the first episode compared to The Shogun * First time Blue and Green are female on a core team ** As Cornith and Kayla were the first *** And Kayla was Cyan compered to Mel who is closer to the default, more masculine shade *** Kayla's Sentai counterpart is also male * First team of College Students * First time a preceding team is mentioned, however they rangers don't immediately inherit these powers ** It would be not until the "Super" Season (Nitro) where these powers are used * First solo mentor since Mentor Ji ** Megaforce had Gosei and Tensou ** The Dino Chargers had Kendall, Keeper, and Zenowing (debatable) ** The Ninja Steel Rangers had Mick, Redbot, and Dane (debatable) ** The GSA had Rosa, Ava, and Elizabeth *** Captain Marisol replaced Rosa as mentor in Galaxy Squad ** Battle Thunder had the previous Mystic Knights, as well as Alex Fierro and Ganamyde ** Billy, Jason, Dana, Ryan, Taylor, and Alpha 7 in Hexagon * This episode is roughly split 50/50 between the night of the Frat Party and the rangers road to being rangers * This is the first time Tait Blum and Jole Hoang-Rappaport have appeared in the same episode since Cousins Day 5 years earlier ** This is the first time they are enemies since The Fearsome Foursome See Also * Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephews, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai-Sentai Counterpart (Villains begin attacking, rangers are introduced) from Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger * Block 2: Good Night my Nephews, Sleeping Dogs do Lie-Sentai Counterpart (Wolf Pack) * Block 22: Rise, Ocean Bride!-Sentai Counterpart (Kosarin's debut) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Season Premiere